


Too Late

by xypeilo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade never turned down a contract before, and he wasn't even sure if he'd be willing to this time either. Despite what he had with Peter, it's not like Peter was going to stay with him forever--who'd wanna stay with a horrid face like his? So what gives? Why does he still hesitate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE READ*** 
> 
> • The entire fic is basically choking - so if you're uncomfortable with that then PLEASE do not read because I don't wanna hear complaining. 
> 
> Enjoy. Please don't hate me.

Wade straddled Peter's waist while he was sound asleep, being extra careful not to put his full weight on him to wake him. The mercenary clenched and unclenched his hands, contemplating over and over again what he should do. He was getting paid to kill Spider-Man, which he found out only hours ago that the man under the mask was someone he fell in love with almost a year ago--Peter Parker. Although Parker fell in love with Wade knowing that he was Deadpool, he still withheld the fact that he was Spider-Man.

Wade never turned down a contract before, and he wasn't even sure if he'd be willing to this time either. Despite what he had with Peter, it's not like Peter was going to stay with him forever--who'd wanna stay with a horrid face like his? So what gives? Why does he still hesitate?

Gulping quietly, Wade lowered himself and wrapped quivering hands around Peter's throat. He rested his thumbs gently on the vague ridges right above his adam's apple. Wade furrowed his brows--is this what he really wanted to do? Just a couple of hours ago, they were talking about the future--where they'd move, how many cats they'd own if they didn't want kids, who gets to do what chores--and then Peter confessed to Wade about being Spider-Man. Everything Peter said after than drowned out and Wade spent the entire time internally screaming--his target had been in front of him the entire time.

Without thinking, Wade pressed his thumbs against Peter's throat just a smidgen harder--it didn't seem to cause Peter any discomfort quite yet. Usually the boxes in his head would comment right about now, but they stayed silent. They watched, they listened, they waited.

He is Wade Wilson. He is Deadpool. He is a mercenary, and he's getting an awful lot of coin to kill this Avenger--just imagining how filthy rich he'd be if he killed the rest of them. Who needs a relationship when you could live happily all alone--no one to judge you for who you are and what you looked like. Wade didn't need love. He didn't want it.

He pressed a little harder.

Peter's brows twitched into a furrow and he shifted his head a little. Wade thought about just shooting him point blank in his sleep--which would be a lot easier and faster. He'd be able to move out his rotten apartment and finally live a luxurious life in no time. But he was already in the process of killing and didn't want to move.

He pressed harder.

Peter was beginning to gasp for air, instinctually trying to pry Wade's fingers off of him. Still, the merc didn't let up.

"Why did you tell me?" Wade whispered harshly in a cracked voice. He was at the brink of tears watching Peter struggle. Part of him wanted to stop but the other part of him needed to kill Peter. The brunet opened his eyes which were tinted red from strain--Wade couldn't tell if he was crying or his eyes were just burning.

"B-Because…I…already...knew." Peter managed to say, scrunching his face into a sob. Wade wasn't so surprised to hear that, knowing the Avengers were keen on looking out for each other.

Wade leaned in closer, nearly pressing his forehead against Peter's. He was feeling a mixture of emotions from sorrow to rage. "So why did you stay?!"

Peter tried to gulp, but Wade's grip wouldn't allow it. He stopped resisting, looking almost calm despite trying to gasp for air. He let go of Wade and snaked a hand under his pillow to get something. "Because…I-I had already fallen in l-love with you before…Tony t-told me about i-it."

Wade's eyes widened and his grip tightened, thinking Peter was getting a weapon. Why wasn't he putting up a fight in the first place? Surely with some effort, he'd be able to take Wade down but his just stared into his eyes softly--forgivingly. Slowly, the life in his eyes began to fade, and in no time--Peter was looking at the merc with an empty gaze.

Wade finally let go to catch his breath, not sure how to react to what he just did--no, what he just did was his _job_. What he _had_ to do. He pulled Peter's arm from under the pillow to find that it wasn't a weapon he was reaching for--it was a small black box. Wade took it from his hand and opened it, and inside...was a ring.

The merc suddenly dropped it and jerked backwards towards the end of the bed, panicking. The memories of being with Peter started to fill his mind as he watched Peter lifelessly stare at the ceiling. Wade put a hand over his mouth and started to sob.

_"What have I done?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be burning in hell if you need me.


End file.
